Dance of Love
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Macys has a serious problem and needs help and who is there to be her hero and sweep her off her feet. Her favorite lucas brother of course. Kevin/Macy Kacy slight joe/stella
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Giuli who edits all my stuff and also co-owns this account. she is also a dancer another reason why this is dedicated to her love you Giuli!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the posters on my walls which makes me kinda sad.

* * *

Chapter 1

"STELLA! STELLA!" Macy yelled, running down the hallway clutching her field hockey stick. She had a major problem, and she was hoping her best friend Stella could help her. She started to hyperventilate. *How could she be so stupid!* she thought to herself. "MACY what's wrong!" she heard best friend ask her. She turned around to face Stella "I…I…I'm so…" she tried to get the words out but she couldn't get her breathing back to normal.

"Its okay, Macy just breathe. Out with the bad air in with the good!" Stella told her, while putting her hands on her shoulders. Macy took in deep and slow breaths. Her breathing started to even out. "Okay Mace, now tell me what happened. You didn't hurt one of the Lucas brothers did you?" Stella asks. "No Stella, I didn't hurt one of them. Its something completely different from that!" she lets out.

She starts to think about it again and freaks out again. "Its okay, Macy just tell me what's wrong." Stella says smiling at her. Macy takes a deep breath and starts "Well awhile back, I signed up to be in this dance competition. And that was a couple months ago, and I forgot about it while doing all my other sports; and, now its a month away and I don't have a partner." she takes another deep breath, "Stella, I need a partner. I need your help, it's in a month and I desperately need a partner." she lets a sigh after her long speech.

"Well I don't know if you noticed, Mace but I'm a girl. I cant be your dance partner." Stella replies. "I wasn't asking you to be my partner, Stella. I need your to help me find a dance partner!" Macy yells, while swinging her arms and field hockey stick around.

"Need a partner for what?" Kevin asks while approaching the two girls. Macy swings around, almost hitting him in the head with her hockey stick, but he ducks. He has become accustomed to ducking around Macy. "Oh my gosh, Kevin, I'm so sorry!" Macy squeaks out. He chuckles and says, "It's okay, Macy, but what do you need a partner for?"

She looks up him and thinks *omg Kevin from Jonas…NO don't go into fan mode he's just a guy…an amazing guy!* "Oh um, heh, I need a dance partner for this competition I entered, and it's in a month, and omg I only have a month!" she starts hyperventilating again. "Don't worry, we will find you a dance partner!" Stella tells her best friend. "But how am I supposed to find a guy in such a short amount of time, who would commit to something like this!" Macy says still freaking out

"I'd do it" Kevin intervenes. Both Stella and Macy look at him "Really?!?" they both say at the same time. "Yeah, sure. The band is on a break, and I've got nothing else to do, and I'm always for helping out a friend." he says smiling. *Friend! He called me a friend!* Macy thought. On the inside she was freaking out. "OH MY GOSH! KEVIN YOUR AMAZING!" she yells and jump hugs him and they both fall to the floor.

Macy gets up off of Kevin. He lets out a moan of pain. "Oh Kevin, I'm so sorry! You're not hurt badly are you???" Macy asks him. She offers him a hand and pulls him up. "Eh, I'm fine. Just a little pain from falling down, but its okay." he tells Macy while rubbing his lower back. Stella, watching all this, just rolls her eyes and says "Only you two." and walks away.

"Sooo…when do I learn how to do this dance with you?" Kevin asks. Macy stops and thinks for a minute "Um, how bout tomorrow after school, because today I have a field hockey game today after school! Does that work for you??"

"Yeah that's fine. Oh I've got to go. Good luck with your game!" he says while looking at his watch. "Hehe, thanks. Bye Kevin!" Macy says with a huge corny grin. Kevin runs off to his class.

Macy starts to leisurely walk down the hall, and that's when she realizes she needs to get to class too, and runs off to Biology.

Later on that day at the field hockey game, Horace Mantis was up by two points. Thanks to sports all-star Macy Misa. Inside her head, her mind was racing from the adrenaline of playing. She quickly glanced up to the bleachers to see her best friend yelling and cheering for her. She grinned. Stella sure did have a set of lungs. That's when she noticed someone sitting near Stella, but she couldn't tell who they were, being that they were in a baseball cap and sunglasses. She paused for a second to look, and while looking the other team got the ball. *Oh no!* she thought, and quickly went after the girl who got the ball from her.

She was right on the girls tail, but it was too late, they had already scored a point. But that was okay. They still had a minute left, and were still one point up, and Macy was going to make sure they win by at least two points. Macy's teammate sent the ball her way. She weaved in and out of players and made it to the end of the field. She could hear everyone yelling and chanting for her to get it in the goal. She looked at the girl in front of her, and gave the girl a big grin. The girl just snorted at Macy's cockiness. That's when Macy went to left and the girl followed, but then she swerved back to the right and got it in the goal just in time to hear the buzzer go off. All her teammates came rushing at her, screaming joyously.

After going and changing, she met Stella outside of the locker room. "You were amazing!" Stella said. "Thanks! Hey Stella, who was that guy who was sitting next you on the bleachers? He looked familiar" Macy inquired of her friend. "You couldn't tell who that was?" Stella questioned with a smile. "No, who was it?" Macy asked. Stella laughs and says "You'll just have to find out.".

"Hey Macy, you were great!" someone exclaims from behind her. She turns around to see the guy with the baseball cap and sunglasses. She tilts her head to the side and looks at him, before her eyes light up with recognition. "KEV..." she starts to say, but he puts his hand over her mouth. "Shhh! I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I might get swamped with fans." he whispers. Macy nods her head and grins. He removes his hand from her mouth.

"Oh, why are you here, Kevin?" she asks him. He looks away. "I thought I'd come and see what you do best, and who doesn't like rooting for a friend and their home team huh?" Macy's heart started pounding. *He called me his friend again!* she thought. "Heh, of course. I mean who doesn't enjoy a good game?" she says joyously. They all just stand there quietly for a minute before Stella speaks up "Well I have to go. I've got homework and fashion designs to do." and she runs off along her way. Macy looked up at Kevin and blushed "Thank you for coming to my game. I'll see you tomorrow!" she turns to leave, but he grabs her by the shoulder "Hey wait. Do you need a ride home?" he asks her. Macy spins around, and almost hits him with her stick. "Umm yeah …uh no… ooooh. I don't want to be a burden!" she squeaks out "Macy its fine. I'm the one who asked you remember." Kevin tells her with a smile. She bites her lower lip thinking *should I do it? get a ride with Kevin of JONAS? Ohh wait, stop thinking of him like that. He's your FRIEND remember!*

"I'm just gonna take that as a yes." he says and grabs her hand, and leads her to his car. Now her mind is racing from a different kind of adrenaline, and she can feel her heart beating way faster then it should. She feels like she's going to faint. *Its okay he just a guy…a guy that is amazingly sweet and does anything for anyone!* she thinks to herself. They reach his car and he opens the car door for her. "Why don't you let me put your stuff in the trunk?" he asks her. Macy just nods her head and hands him the bag. He puts the bag in his trunk and hops in the driver's seat. Macy's mind is still going crazy. The guy she likes, yes LIKES. She likes Kevin Lucas as more then a friend, and that wasn't because he was in Jonas, was giving her a ride home. Sure, there may have been a two-year age gap between them, but how could she not like him? He was sweet and charming, and so much more then she could ever describe in simple words.

The only thing was, she knew he'd never return those feelings. He liked her, yes, but only as a friend. He also probably thought of her as crazy, because of all the times she had accidentally injured him with sports equipment. She never meant to do it on purpose. She just got nervous around the Lucas brothers. And she always seemed to get nervous around Kevin the most, and she knew why now. She liked him. She sighed in her head, because she knew nothing would ever happen with him. He was just a simple friend, that was all there was to it.

"Macy, Macy you there…hello, earth to Macy!" Kevin snapped her out of her thoughts. "Uh, oh yeah" she replies shaking her head a bit. "I know you live close to Stella, but where exactly?" he asks, glancing over at her. "Oh. I live on the road after Stella's house, in the yellow house on the corner." she says staring at him. He nods his head and turns the car in the direction she said. They pull into her driveway, and sit there for a few seconds. "Thank you Kevin, for giving me a ride home." Macy says, blushing slightly. Kevin smiles at her. "No problem. Let's get your stuff out of the back." They both get out, he pops the trunk and hands her the bag and field hockey stick. "Thanks again, Kevin, bye." she exclaims, while running up to her front door. "Bye!" he yells back. Macy watches him get back in his car and drive down the street. She sighs and drops her things at the door.

Kevin was halfway home, and he still couldn't get Macy off his mind. He knew it was crazy that he couldn't stop thinking about her. About how cute she was, how brown her eyes were, and how shiny her hair was. He also couldn't figure out why he kept thinking bout her. He knew there was something different about her, that he liked her, and he knew she understood his obsession about an otter with a trumpet. She was probably the only one who did. He liked that she wasn't like normal girls, in being that she played sports and was a little loopy. But hey, he was a little loopy too! Earlier today those words "I'd do it" just popped out of his mouth, and he didn't know why. He was pretty sure he didn't know how to dance professionally, and offering his services probably wasn't the best idea. But he had to do it. He saw Macy's big brown eyes full of unshed tears, and he knew he had to keep them from falling, so he said he'd do it.

He dreaded the thought of going home and hearing what his brothers would have to say. He knew they would question him to why he said yes. And really he didn't know why he just that he couldn't watch her cry, and he was sure that wasn't reason enough. Finally, the firehouse came into view. He parked his car, and sat there for awhile. Sighing, he got out. Was he ready to face his brothers? No, and he didn't think he ever would be.

"So, what this I hear about you dancing with Macy?" Joe asks Kevin as soon as he gets through the door. "Yeah, tell us." nick says. *I knew this was going to happen.* he thought. "Aren't you worried she's going to hurt you in the process?" Joe asks him. "No, I'm not worried; and, that's really rude, Joe. She's our friend!" Kevin says while giving him a look that's says *watch it.* "Nah, I don't think she'd hurt him while she's in her element." Nick says. That's when Stella comes in with new clothes. "Hey guys gotta make it fast. I'm staying over Macy's tonight." she says while putting the clothes down. She sees Kevin giving Joe a weird look, and of course Nick is just sitting there nonchantly like nothing's even going on. "What's going on?" she asks. "Joe's picking on Kevin for telling Macy he'd dance with her." Nick answers her question. Stella goes over and hits Joe. "OW! What was that for?!?" he yells. "It's for picking on Macy and Kevin." she told him. He makes a face at her. Kevin could tell this was going to be the start of one of their many fights.

"Oh Kev, why did u say yes to Macy anyways?" Nick asks him. Joe and Stella stop their bickering and look at him. Kevin gulps, looking at the three of them staring at him. "Uh well, she was getting ready to cry, and I didn't want to see her cry. She was really upset. What else I was supposed to do!" he tells them. That's when Stella's face lights up "Aww Kevin! You like Macy!" she squeals out. "WHAT!" all three guys yell out. "Umm, ha-ha Kevin likes Macy. She's a walking time bomb, I mean she is our friend, but she can seriously hurt a dude." Joe said to Stella. She smacks him again "Don't say things like that about my best friend! And Kevin, it's so obvious you've got a crush on her, just by that"

"That's what you think really think Stella?" he asks. "Yes, that's what I think. Oh my gosh, you guys, I gotta go. Macy's waiting." she freaks out looking at her watch. "Wait Stella, your not gonna tell her, are you?" he asks her. She just smiles, and runs out the door. "Oh, she's planning something." Nick says. Kevin sighs and drops onto the couch.

Macy was waiting for Stella in her bedroom. She was admiring her JONAS mosaic; it really had turned out quite well. Now, she didn't know what else she was going to do, but to be honest she didn't even know if she really wanted to do anything else. She felt if she did more, she really would be the crazy fan that they thought she was. So she made a pact with herself that this was the last thing she would make. "Macyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she could hear Stella yelling and running up the stairs. She then burst through her door and noticed the mosaic. "Oh wow, good job Macy! If you don't become a sports star, you definitely have a career in making mosaics!" she exclaims. "Haha thanks. I tried really hard to make it look just like them." Macy gushes. "Well, anyways. Since you and Kevin are gonna be in that dance competition, I've decided I'm gonna make you guys the perfect dancing outfits! I've already drawn them out! Look!" Stella says, showing Macy her sketch book for her designs. Macy looks down at what Stella drew. Her eyes widened just a fraction. "Oh my gosh, Stella! They're amazing! You really outdid yourself." she tells her. "Ha thanks, I know. You both are going to look amazing in a Stella original and now this part" she points to part of the dress that Macy would wear "this part rips off with Stellcrow!" she squeals out. Macy just stares. She couldn't believe she was going to be dancing with Kevin, and in these fabulous outfits Stella made. She felt like she was living in a dream, but she knew she wasn't, and it really would only be a dream come true if Kevin felt the same way too.


	2. Chapter 2

So heres chapter 2 woo yay! dont know when ill be getting chapter 3 up. but just to let you guys know things might get a lil crazy in the next xhapter and maybe a bit ooc for some of them just giving you head up so yall arent shocked! onve again this is dedicated to Giuli cus she is my dancer!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything

Chapter 2

Macy was nervous. School had finished 20 minutes ago and Kevin still wasn't here. Had he forgotten? Or maybe worse, he was playing a joke on her. Oh, she hoped he wasn't, but she told herself that was silly Kevin would NEVER do that. She looked back up at the clock in dance room. She wished he'd get here soon, she was very lonely. Suddenly, she heard a commotion in the hall "EXCUSE ME, COMING THROUGH, PARDON ME!" she heard someone yell. Obviously there was a lot people still left in the hallway, and someone was in a rush. That's when she saw Kevin slide past the door, come right back to it, and come in. He stopped and leaned over on his knees. "Sorry…Macy…for being s…so late…teacher held…onto me …after class." he lets out breathing heavily. Macy just smiles and thinks, *Aww, he rushed to come see me. * "Its okay Kevin, I understand. You didn't have to run all the way though." she says a little worried that he might be the one to faint this time. "I didn't want you to think I forgot." he says standing and finally being able to breathe.

Macy walks over toward him and sees some dirt on his shoulder. She leans up and dusts him off. They both look right at each other and blush slightly "Uh you had some dirt on your shoulder." Macy squeaks out. "Heh thanks." he replies. "Urm, okay. So, how do we go about this dancing thing?" Kevin asks. "Oh, well I wanted you to hear the songs first. Stella helped me pick out the songs, then after that we can start planning the dance moves." she said with a smile on her face. "Ok lets hear the songs." he says. He sits down on the table next to her ipod and speakers.

"Well, Stella said this one would be perfect. I don't know why though, oh well. It's called paparazzi and its by Lady Gaga." Macy said, shrugging her shoulders. She picked up her ipod and hit play. The song paparazzi started blaring through the speakers.

We are the crowd

We're c-coming out

Got my flash on its true

Need that picture of you

It's so magical

We'd be so fantastico

Kevin knew why Stella picked this song right away! She was a sneaky lil devil, trying to be a matchmaker.

Leather and jeans

Garage glamorous

Not sure what it means

But this photo of us

It don't have a price

Ready for those flashing lights

'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your

Papa-paparazzi

Macy thought *this was an amazing song!* but she didn't know why Stella had told her it'd be perfect and to just do it.

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

I'll be your girl

Backstage at your show

Velvet ropes and guitars

Yeah cause you'll know

I'm staring between the set

Eyeliner and cigarettes

That's when realization hit Macy square in the face. She was gonna kill Stella cus Stella knew she had a huge crush on Kevin, and this song explained Macy to a t.

Shadow is burnt

Yellow dance and return

My lashes are dry

Purple teardrops I cry

It don't have a

price

Loving you is cherry pie

'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your

Papa-paparazzi

Kevin did have to admit though, that this song did sound kinda like Macy, cus she was Jonas number one super fan. He was glad that she had gotten better though. She didn't faint anymore. They still had to work on that whole getting injured by her sport equipment thing, though.

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Real good

(We dance in the studio)

Snap, snap

(To that shit on the radio)

Don't stop boy, let it rewind

We'll blast it but we'll still

have fun

Kevin wondered though, if Macy knew what Stella was trying to do. He was really liking this song though. He started bobbing his head to it a bit.

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your

Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

The song then ended and Macy hit pause. "OMG, Kevin! I'm so sorry! I didn't think about what the song says. I'm so embarrassed right now." she said putting her hands on either side of her face to cover up the blush. Kevin gets off the table and walks over to her. He pulls her hands off her face "It's okay, Mace. Besides, I really like that song, and I think we could totally pull it off." he says with a big smile. She looks up to him and can tell that he's being dead serious. She smiles back and says "Ok".

That's when they both realize Kevin is holding her hands. They both pull away and Kevin clears out his throat. "Well, the second song that Stella so graciously helped me pick out is called Drop in the Ocean by Ron pope." she said getting ready to play it, but Kevin stopped her. "Oh I know that song. It's amazing. I love it!" he told her "Really!? Me too. Seriously, its one of my favorite songs!" she squeals out. He chuckles *she's so adorable!* he thinks to himself. Macy is standing there all giddy when she notices the time "Oh crap, I've got to go! I've got a shift at the store in 15 mins!" she squeaks out while gathering her stuff "I'm sorry we couldn't actually work on the dance today. We can do that tomorrow. Same place same time?" she ask him. "Sure no problem, Mace, see ya tomorrow!" he yells out to her. He walks to the door and watches her run down the hallway. *Man she can run!* he thought.

Macy reached the store just in time with exactly one minute to spear. *Woo!* she thought as she walked through the front door. She saw her mom standing behind the register. She looked up from her chart and said "Oh hey dear, how was school?" "It was fantastic, mom." she said a little dreamily as she thought about her brief time with Kevin. "Would this fantastic day have anything have to do with a boy?" he mom asks with a knowing smile. "What? Eh maybe, mom. But don't you have to leave for some meeting or other?" Macy asked she really didn't want to talk to her mom about Kevin right now, she just wanted to stay in dreamland a little bit longer.

"Oh you're right. I'm off now. Watch the store and be good!" she says running out and stopping to place a quick kiss on Macys head. Her mom was gone now and there were no customers. She sighs and heads to the back to change quickly into some different clothes. When she finished and came back to the front, there was still no custome,r but she was happy with that because then she could daydream about her crush sweeping her off her feet and them going somewhere very romantic. She was daydreaming of them walking down the beach and him singing to her. Definitely not the other way around. She let out another dreamy sigh when "MACY, snap out of it!" her best friend Stella yelled into her face. She shakes her head out of her daydream "Oh hey, Stella! When did you get here?" Macy asked. "Just a couple seconds ago. Sooooooo, how it'd go with Kevin today?" Stella asked with a grin on her face "Well he was late, but that was only cus his teacher is mean and made him stay after class; and, everything was going fine till I realized what the lyrics said, and I had never been so embarrassed in my life Ms. STELLA MALONE!" Macy said quite frustrated. Stella chuckled "What! It's perfect for you two dance to, and I'm sure Kevin didn't even notice." Macy glared at her "He did notice, but luckily he didn't seem to mind." Macy sighed and thought about how sweet he was. Stella grinned, watching her friend daydream about her crush. "Maybe this dance thing will bring you two closer together.r" she suggests.

Macy blushes slightly, "I don't know. I don't think Kevin likes me like THAT!" she emphasizes the word that. Stella sighs, "He could end up liking you like that." Macy just stares at her. "Macy I'd love to chat, and tell you how amazing you ar,e and that's why Kevin would like you like that, but I actually have to go to work as well. I'm still repairing Kevin's jeans from all his power slides, err!" Stella tells Macy. "Okay, bye!" Macy calls out to her best friend. Now with Stella gone, Macy was left alone again to daydream. *Now where was I?* she thought, *oh yes, we where on the beach and he was singing to me. * Macy floats off into her dreamland once again.

Kevin was at home, lying on his bed. A little upset that he and Macy couldn't do more today than just hear the songs. But, hey, she had a job and she had to do it. He couldn't have asked her to stay. It'd be like him not going out on stage when he was supposed to. He wished he hadn't been late, but his stupid English teacher wanted to talk to him about his report on power sliding; something she thought was a joke but he was deadly serious about. So, that cut his time with Macy in half. He had been so excited to be able to spend time alone with her. But now, since they were going to be doing that dance thing, they'd be together alone a lot. He liked that. He liked Macy, but he didn't want her to like him just because he was in JONAS. He had to figure out if she really liked him as just Kevin, and not as Kevin of JONAS.


	3. Chapter 3

okay so heres chapter 3 im sorry it took so long but giuli had a hard time editing it becuase she would start crying...sorry giuli love you! but anyways i think this is like 17 pages long so woot! again this dedicated to my lovely little dancer giuli who wrote out the dance scene in this chapter. also the song is called a drop in the ocean by ron pope she said to get the full effect you should listen to it.

P.S. they are in a ballroom dancing competition

Disclaimer: i own nothing sigh

* * *

A week had gone by and Kevin and Macy's dance practices had been going very well. And Kevin was quite a good dancer; better than he thought. They had had some awkward moments here and there, but now they had gotten over it. Now you'd see them walking down the hallways together laughing and joking. Also, it was a miracle that whole week had gone by and she hadn't hurt him or his brothers once.

Stella and Joe watched the two of them walk down the hallway. Stella thought to herself *They are so going to be going out soon!* Joe was thinking the same thing. "So when do you think they will start going out?" Joe asked her. "Soon, defiantly very soon, especially if I have it my way.. Now stand still while I fix the hole your shirt." she said turning around with her sewing needle in hand and she grabs his shirt where the hole is. "Why do you have to do it in front of your locker?" he whines. "Because this where all my supplies are, so shut up and be still for once." she sighs and begins to work.

While walking down the hallway, Kevin and Macy notice Joe and Stella arguing. They both laugh. "When do you think they will finally get together?" Macy asks Kevin. "Who knows, they've always been this way, meaning they have always liked each other." Kevin says laughing. Macy giggles with him and turns her head to watch the love birds fight.

Nick was standing on the side watching both pairs of friends and should be lovers. He shook his head wondering when they would all figure it out. He shut his locker and walked away.

Kevin comes up and grabs Macy's hand, pulling it up above her head and spinning her around. She giggles, "Kevin we can't practice in the hall!" she squeals out. He laughs and spins her back and hugs her. "I'm not practicing, im having fun with my friend!" he says smiling and walking up to Stella and Joe.

"Aww they're so cute! Look at them!" Stella squeals and jumps a little. "OW!" Joe yells out, over exaggerated. Stella just looks at him with a *Don't you dare!* kind of look. "Yes MA'AM!" he squeaks. She smiles and gets back to work "So how is your dance thingy going, you guys?" she asks finally finishing sewing up the hole in Joe's shirt. Joe stands there looking dejected. "It's not a dance thingy Stella, it's a ballroom competition!" he says proudly because that what he used to call it to before Macy corrected him. Stella turns around saying "Whatever, your ballroom competition. How's the practice going?" Macy laughs at her best friend "It's going great, Stella. Kevin doesn't even trip over his feet anymore trying to do this one move. Hes very graceful now." Macy tells her. "Hehe Kevin's graceful? That's kind of girly you know." Joe says perking up "Aww why are you so mean to me Joe?" Kevin says pouting. Joe snickers at his older brother's face. Really Joe shouldn't have done that because afterward

"SMACK"

"OW! What the heck was that for, and both of you did it!" Joe says frantically rubbing his arms where both girls had smacked him. "Because being graceful is not girly, and you could learn a thing or two about being graceful, JOSEPH!" Stella says glaring at him, as Macy nods her head along furiously. "Eep okay." he says slightly fearing for his life. Macy is still furiously shaking her head yes when she starts to feel a little dizzy. "Woah, slow down Mace, we don't want you fainting!" Kevin says grabbing her shoulders. She stops and stumbles a bit. "Yea thanks." she smiles at him.

Nick walks up hearing the current conversation, he adds "Yeah you wouldn't want to break your streak would you?" everyone looks over at Nick. He sighs "You know, its almost been a week since you fainted and several days since you hurt anyone. I mean the other day you did step on Kevin's foot but that's mostly HIS fault" Nick says with a smirk. "You're right. High five Macy!" Joe says holding his hand up and Macy gives him a high! "Yay Macy you're so much better around them now. I'm glad you're not so clumsy around them anymore." Stella says hugging her hard "Stella cant breath" Macy squeaks out. "Oh no stop you're suffocating her!" Kevin says worried and pulling her away from Stella and hugs her just as tight. "Still…can't…breathe!" she barely gets out. "Now your suffocating her, you big dummy!" Nick says. "Dude let her go now!" Joe tells him. Kevin lets go quickly and he blushes "Sorry Mace!" he apologizes. She breathes heavily for a second, "Its okay Kev." she smiles at him. He almost sighs seeing her smile. He could watch her smile all day but he would never tell anyone that. "I'm sorry too Macy, can you ever forgive me? I promise to make you a new outfit of you choice a Stella one of a kind!" she says smiling. Macy laughs. Its okay Stella. I don't need any clothes." she says. Stella pouts "Fine". Joe comes over and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her away. "Its okay Stells, you can make me a new outfit. Whatever you want!" he says with a big cheesy grin plastered all over his face. She rolls her eyes then thinks about it for a second. "You know I was thinking about making you this one outfit..." she says while they walk down the hallway and out of sight.

Nick shakes his head. "How can they not see they were meant for each other?" Kevin asks Macy and Nick. "I don't know you think it'd be obvious to them; I mean the way they act it's like their an old married couple." Macy says seriously and tilts her head to the side looking at Nick and Kevin. Nick rolls his eyes. "I don't know. Anything could be so obvious. Everything around here is so obvious but everyone seems to miss it." he throws his bag over his shoulder "See you guys at lunch. Bye" he says walking in the other direction. "Your brothers kinda strange, you know that?!?" Macy says to Kevin giving him a slightly confused look. "Yeah well, mom says a hes a genius so he must know what hes talking about." he says looking at her. They both shrug their shoulders at each other. "Come on Kev, lets go to study hall bleh." Macy says grabbing his hand trying to pull him along. "Ick study hall. Do we have to go? I hate hate hate being quet!" he whines standing in the same spot while Macy desperately tries to pull him along. "Wah wah wah stop being a baby…" she pauses and smirks "Besides we have a sub! Its !" she says with a smirk. "Oh well why you didn't tell me she lets us talk."he says grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder."AHHH! KEVIN LUCAS PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she squeals out laughing a bit. "Nope not till we get to class." he says and shakes his head slightly. She sighs and just hangs there. "Fine." she mumbles.

People stare at the pair. *Omg!* she thought, *I'm wearing a skirt! I hope nobody can see my underwear!* she throws her hands on her bottom. Getting to study hall couldn't come any faster for Macy. When they finally reached the classroom, Macy hits Kevin on the shoulder. "Ow what was that for?" Kevin ask looking at her incredulously. "I'm wearing a skirt!" she says freaking out hoping no one saw her underwear. His eyes widen "Oh im sorry Macy! So so so so sorry I guess I wasn't thinking!" She scoffs at him, "Yeah you weren't thinking at all. I hope no one saw." she says folding her arms over her chest pouting slightly. Now Kevin felt real bad, he hadn't thought about the fact that she was wearing a skirt. He was just trying to have fun with his best friend. He claps his hands together and pouts" I really am sorry pleeeeeeeeeeease forgive me? I'll get you an otter with a trumpet or maybe a koala unbear." he says looking her in the eyes; she laughs, she couldn't stay mad him especially if he was gonna get her a Koala unbear. She added the un part when he told her Koalas aren't really bears.

"Okay. I can't stay mad you especially if your gonna get me koala unbea.r" she says smiling slightly. "Yes" he says and does a lil dance. "And oh I'm so holding you to that koala unbear thing!" she says walking into the class. *Great! I shouldn't have said that! where the heck am I supposed to get a koala unbear?* he thinks walking into the classroom after her.

He sat on the top of desk looking down at macy wondering what the heck she was looking at "Mace what are you looking at?" he asks turning his head to see the picture the right way "Oh this. "she says looking up at him with biggest smile he think he's ever seen on her face. " This is one of our outfits for the competition!" she squeals and hands it to him. He looks it over and his eyes get big. *Macy's gonna wear that….she'll look amazing!* he thinks to himself. "Yeah I know! They are great, aren't they? Stella really outdid herself this time!" she says still smiling madly. He laughs and nods his head in agreement "Yeah she really did." he hands her back the picture. *Err lunch needs to get here soon!* Kevin thought, *I'm starving!* "So did you figure out how you're gonna get me my own Koala unbear?" she asks looking up at him. "Ehh no not yet. I don't think I was really thinking when I said that. I just didn't want you to be upset anymore." he says scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile. She laughs so hard at him. Of course he would do that not think just try to make her feel better even though he didn't have a clue how he was gonna do what he said he would.

"What's so funny? I said I'd get you one I just don't know how!" he whines out really loud. She laughs again people were staring at them which was nothing unusual; they where always making a scene when they where together and neither of them really cared. "Its okay, Kev, you don't have to get me a koala unbear if you don't know where to find them." she says and pats his shoulder.. He frowns, *She didn't want one now.* He thought she did; oh well he made a promise and he was gonna keep it. He sighs "Mace im hungggggggggggggggggggggggggry!" he says sounding almost like a child. She rolls her eyes but smiles still. "Can't you wait? Lunch is like in five mins." she says.

He looks down on her, giving her the puppy dog eyes, when his stomach growls. She laughs uncontrollably, and holds her stomach feeling like it might explode. "See, I told you I'm hungry Mace!" he says sighing, watching her laughing still and reaching into her purse she finds a couple of lifesavers. "Here, this is all I got. Eat some of these. They'll tide you over for the next 3 minutes." she says, handing them to him and finishes up her laughing with a few last chuckles. He takes them from her. "Thanks Macy! This is why you are my bffl!" he says leaning over and hugging her. Her heart stopped. *Bffl!* she thought. *Oh no, just friends….maybe I'm just reading too much into it.* she thought. *I mean, there's still a chance he likes me, right?* she asks herself, but no one answers back. She chews her lip slightly and looks at Kevin who just let her go, and was now popping a lifesaver into his mouth. "Mmmmh, yummy!" he says chewing on the lifesaver.

She shakes her head out of her daze. "KEVIN! You're NOT supposed to chew them." She says, stressing his name and not. He smiles. "I know, but this way it'll get to my hungry tummy quicker." he says patting his stomach. She shakes her head at him, smiling faintly. "Only you, Kev, only you." she tells him. He just smiles at her.

*Finally, lunch!* Kevin thought, standing in line in the cafeteria. "Ohh, pudding. Look, Mace! Just like that one time that lemur fed me and he was like, 'Here, Kevin. Eat your pudding, and I was like, 'Yes sir, lemur sir.'" he says, rambling on and on about the lemur that fed him pudding. "Hah! I know. But what about that one time where you had that pizza party with those porcupines? I thought that was pretty cool! Makes me wish we were having pizza today instead of mac and cheese and sloppy joes!" she says, a tiny bit disappointed there wasn't any pizza or porcupines for that matter. "Oh yeah. I wish the lemur and the porcupines were here. That would be really fun!" he sighs and daydreams about the great party he and Macy would have with the lemur and the porcupines. "Kev, go! You're holding up the line." Macy says while poking him in the back with the other end of her spoon. "Ow! Okay." he says, walking up to the cafeteria lady and paying for his and Macy's lunches. "Aww! Kev, you didn't have to do that!" she says, following him to the table where Stella and the other two Lucas brothers were. "I wanted to. Think of it as the pre-gift of the koala unbear!" he says to her excitedly. "Okay, are you sure you can get me a koala unbear? Aren't they like almost extinct?" she asks him, thoughtfully tapping her finger to her chin. "Hmm, I don't think they are." he says stuffing a spoonful of mac and cheese into his mouth. *Sweet food!* he thinks "I wish the porcupines, the lemur, and a koala unbear were here with us now. That'd be a real party right there." she mumbles, twirling her spoon in the mac and cheese. Kevin nods his head in agreement, it would be a party.

Everyone else at the table just stared at them, not understanding what they were talking about. "Does anyone else understand what they are talking about?" Joe asked, raising one eyebrow. "I think that would be a no. Do you see the look Nick is giving them?" Stella asks him. They both look at Nick, who in turn is looking at Macy and Kevin with a *WTF!* look on his face. "Uh, what are you two talking about?" Nick asks them both. They both start babbling on about lemurs and porcupines, and maybe that they should add some instruments. *I should have never asked!* Nick thought. "Never mind, I don't think I would understand anyways." Nick says to them, holding up a hand. They both stop and start eating their mac and cheese. "Hey, this could be Macy and Cheese, since it's only one letter off from Macy!" Joe says, trying to be funny. Macy smiles, he really tried hard sometimes. "Joe, that was not funny." Nick says to his brother. "No, it was! Didn't you just hear me explain it!" he says throwing his hands up. "No, it wasn't. Sorry Joe hunny, but you're the only one who thinks you're funny." Stella says patting him on the shoulder. He looks around the table. Macy would 't look, and Kevin was stuffing his face so he wasn't paying attention; and Nick, Nick was sitting there with that look that says *Ha! I'm right!* Joe sighs and scoops up some mac and cheese, but before it can reach his mouth, it falls onto his shirt.

Macy's eyes go wide, Stella's face goes wide in horror, and Nick and Kevin snicker while saying things like "You're in trouble! Stella's gonna kill yooooooooooou!" Stella takes in deep breaths. "It's okay, I can get it out. Just give me some club soda and a napkin." she says. You could hear the irritation dripping off her words. "I'm sorry, Stella! I didn't mean to, it's just, I guess I'm messy!" he tells her sheepishly. She sighs, "It's okay. Macy, could you run up and get me some club soda and napkins and I'll fix it all here?" Macy smiles at her best friend. "Of course, Stell." She gets up, goes back in line, and gets what she needs. On her way back, she notices some brightly colored flyers up near the register she didn't notice before. She grabs one and brings it back with her.

She sits down and hands Stella her stuff to clean up Joe. She looks over the paper and her eyes go wide with excitement. It was a dance! "What's that you got, Mace?" Kevin asks looking at the paper with her. It said that in two weeks there'd be a dance. "A dance!" Macy squeals out. "Really? O my gosh! I'm so making everyone amazing outfits for the dance. I'd better get started!" Stella also squeals out. "Umm, hey. Well, first could you maybe finish helping me out here?" Joe says. She punches him. "Ow! Why are you always hurting me, Stella?" he asks rubbing his right arm. "Because I can, that's why." she says getting back to work. "Hmmm. I wonder if that girl Lisa would go with me." Nick says rubbing his chin. "Oh, I'm sure she would, Nick. I hear she thinks you're cute." Macy informs him. "Thanks, Macy! I think I will." he says nodding his head.

* Maybe I should ask Macy.* Kevin thought but there was also that other girl, what's her face. What was her name? Oh yeah he name was Jamie. He could ask her because seriously he thought Macy only liked him as friend. "Oh gosh Kevin, this dance is gonna be fantastic! I hope I get asked to go by a guy!" she says trying to send him hints. He just looks at her and smiles "Mace I'm sure some great guy is gonna ask you! And if they try anything with my best friend, they will get a piece of what's coming to them." he says throwing out a few punches. Macy laughs a little at this, hoping he wouldn't have to; hoping that it would be him she'd be going with. They could show off their dance moves and how good they really were. "I think I might ask that girl Jamie out in my calc class!" he says. When Kevin said that, Macy's heart fell more then a little. It literally dropped down to the bottom of her chest. Now she knew he only liked her as a friend. "Oh that's nice Kev. I'm sure the two of you would have a wonderful time together!" she said sadly "I've got to go!" she chokes out. She felt like she was going to cry. She ran away from the table, everyone watching her run off down the hall forgetting her bag and books. "Macy wait!" Kevin called out to her but she didn't.

Stella watched her best friend run off with tears in her eyes. She shoves the club soda and napkin into Joe's hand. It spills all over him "HEY!!" he yells out. "Here take this, I have some major damage control to do." she tells him and runs off after Macy. Kevin moves around the table to sit next to Joe and Nick scratching his head. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks them with a confused look on his face. Joe looks at his older brother and sighs thinking *God did he mess things up but I guess he's just that clueless!* "No Kev, you didn't do anything wrong." and he pats him on the back. "I'm sure she will be fine, Kev." Nick says watching Stella go after the girl. "I mean, this is Macy we are talking about. She can literally bounce back from anything, so don't worry bro". Kevin looks from where Macy ran out and where she had been sitting "Are you sure, cus she wasn't upset until after I said that thing about the… oh I know why she's upset!" he says sticking his finger up into the air. *Hah maybe he's not as clueless as I thought!* Joe thinks. "She's upset because I said I would beat up her date." he says smiling. Joe and Nick deadpanned or maybe he was.

Stella found Macy sitting outside on a bench with her face covered, crying. She sat down next to her "Mace its okay, don't cry." Stella says wrapping her arm around Macy's back. Macy pulls her hands off her face and stares angrily at Stella. "No it isn't. You gave me false hope that he liked me and now he only thinks of me as friend, and he's gonna ask that bimbo Jamie to the dance! I let myself get so caught up in him my heart is broken." she cries out. Stella felt so bad. It was her fault she had given Macy hope when she should have just pushed for Kevin to tell her instead of sneakily trying to push them together. "Macy I'm so sorry, please forgive me! And if Kevin can't see the amazing, athletic, pretty girl you are then he's just as clueless as a monkey!" Stella says firmly. Macy stared at her seeing the tears that were about to fall from her friend's eyes as well. She smiled "Thanks Stella. You really are my best friend, you know?" she says and hugs her "Yeah I know, Mace." She says hugging her back and letting her tears out as well.

"Kevin, that's not why she ran off!" Joe says grabbing his brother by the shoulders. Kevin just looks at his brother looking as clueless as he's ever been. "Then why?" he asks his younger brother. Joe sighs, "If you can't figure it out on your own, how will you ever know when something like this happens again? Sorry but you're on your own buddy." Joe says grabbing Macy and Stella's stuff, walking away. Nick looks at Kevin. "Will you help me Nick?" he says giving him the puppy dog look. Nick just stares at Kevin. *He looks ridiculous!* Nick thinks. "Joe's right. You need to figure this one out on your own." he tells Kevin and gets up and walks away as well. Kevin frowns. Why can't anyone just give him a freaking clue!

Joe found Stella and Macy sitting outside talking and watched as they hugged. *Aww!* he thought, *I wanna hug.* he walks up to them and joins in on the hug. Macy lets out a little squeal. Joes hugs them both tighter. "Ahh Joe you're gonna suffocate us!" Stella yells out. "Aww but I just wanted to be part of the hugging." he whines out and lets go. Macy giggles and Stella rolls her eyes but still smiles. "I talked to Kevin, told him he has to figure it out on his own. Don't worry Macy, he'll come around and realize how dumb he's being." Joe says smiling at her. Macy stares at Joe. He knew she liked his brother? She looks at Stella and Stella sighs "Mace, practically everyone knows you like him. Its very obvious." she says patting her best friends shoulder. "Oh except for Kevin, right?" she says blushing slightly "Yes." Joe and Stella say at the same time. Macy looked right up at Joe and asks, "Joe do I have even the slightest chance?" he smiles, "Yeah Macy, you do. He just doesn't know he likes you yet." Joe says to her. This gave Macy a tiny bit of hope "Here's both of your guys stuff." he says handing them their stuff. Both girls tell him thanks. "Well lets go, Mace, we have got to get to class." Stella says. Macy nods her head and gets up with Stella. She wipes the tears off her check. She looks over at Joe and Stella. Joe had his arm wrapped around Stella's shoulder. She faintly smiled and thought, *They really do need to get together.* she thought to herself as the three of them walked to their class.

Macy didn't talk to or see Kevin the rest of the day, and she was dreading practice because there was no way she was canceling that. She was sitting in her class thinking about what Joe had said. Could it be true? He was his brother and probably knew him better then anyone on earth. She felt something hit her head. It was a paper ball. She picked it up and read it

_Stop worrying! Everything will be fine._

_Nick_

She looked back at Nick, who just sat there looking bored. She smiled. Maybe things would go better then she thought. She wrote back to Nick. It just said one simple thing.

Nick was daydreaming about a new song, maybe having to do with flying and peter pan when he was hit in the face with a paper ball. He also heard a little giggle after it had hit. He shook his head and grabbed the paper ball, and read what it said.

_Thanks._

_Macy_

He smiled and looked up at her. She waved at him and mouthed the word "thanks!" again. He could feel the start of a beautiful friendship blossoming, and maybe even a plan to get Kevin to get his butt in gear and ask Macy out already.

Nick walked up to Macy at the end of class. "Hey Macy do you wanna go to the dance with me?" he asks her. She stares at him like he's crazy. He knew she liked his brother, so why was he asking her? "But Nick, I thought you wanted to go with that girl Lisa? And you do..." Nick cut her off "I did want to take her, but you're my friend and you need me right now, and I do now but he didn't take the chance he got, so I am and then maybe he will realize how dumb he's being passing you up." He smiles. Macy thought about it for a second and then a smile started to slowly form over her face. *Nick was so sneaky!*she thought. "Okay Nick, I'll go to the dance with you. You're sneaky, you know that." she tells him. "I know im a genius, now let's go put on a show." He says walking out the door. Macy follows him eagerly wanting to see Kevin's reaction to them going to the dance together.

Nick and Macy are standing next to her locker when Kevin comes over. He stands behind Macy and hears her say something he never thought he'd ever hear her say. " I'm so excited Nick! Thanks for asking me to the dance! I can't wait, I'm so excited." She says in her bubbly innocent voice. Kevin stands there, frozen. No way, Nick asked her? Why would Nick ask Macy to the dance? He didn't like her, did he? And Nick knew that Kevin liked her. How could his brother do that to him? Nick just stares at his brother waiting for a response to what he just heard the girl say. "Ma-Mace your going with Nick to the dance?" he forces the dreaded words out of him. Macy spins around looking at Kevin's face. *He looks so heart broken!* she thinks, but she has go along with it if she wants to get his attention. She smiles brightly at him "Yes I'm going with Nick." she keeps smiling at him. He looks over to Nick who grins and says, "Yup she going with me. She's my date." he says while slinging an arm over her shoulder. Macy giggles at this gesture; Nick was really trying to make his brother jealous. "Oh um, well ok. You guys will look cute together." Kevin's voice got all high and squeaky just like it did when he was lying and he was lying; he most certainly did not think that. He thought him and Macy would make a better couple. Macy's eyes widened at the lie Kevin had just told them. Nick wasn't surprised he was lying; it was the reaction he hoped to get from Kevin. "Well I'll just be on my way." Kevin said spinning around fast, trying to get away from his brother and the girl he loved, yes he loved Macy Misa, and he just realized how dumb he was.

"Kev wait!" Macy called out, getting ready to go after him, but Nick held on to her shoulder. "Wait a little bit, you guys have practice anyways. He will need some time to think things over".

Kevin went to the dance room to wait for Macy. He wasn't not gonna show up just because he was upset his brother was taking the girl he held deep feelings for to the dance, and he wasn't going to be upset. Nope! No way, no how. But he was. He was very upset. He really should have just asked her, instead of thinking he should let some other guy ask her, and now it was too late because that guy was his own brother. *I'm such a fool!* he thought to himself. He sat there slumped over and miserable.

Macy had left Nick after it had been five minutes and he told her to go. She was now headed towards the dance room where she was supposed to meet Kevin so they could practice their second dance, the slower one. She gets there, and peers through the door staring at Kevin's hunched over form. She felt so bad, but Nick had said this was the only way he would realize what an idiot he had been, and Macy trusted Nick. She opened the door and Kevin turned his head slightly. "Oh hey Mace." he says with a half smile. "Hey Kev, you ready to practice for a drop in the ocean?" she says giving a half forced smile. "Sure." he says jumping off the table. She sets up her ipod and sets it to the song. And the song begins to play.

**Macy starts bent over—hands crossed in front of her**

_A drop in the ocean_

**Kevin walks out and spins her to face him**.

*Something didn't feel right,* Macy thought as Kevin spun her.

_A change in the weather_,

**Macy faces Kevin and looks up to heaven**

Kevin didn't know why he was here watching her, he felt like he couldn't take it but he had to. He made a promise.

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

**Macy kneels down –hands clasped together**

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

**Macy jumps up and spins into Kevin's arms**

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

**Kevin holds Macy close in a hug; stares into her eyes**

_'Cause you are my heaven._

**Kevin spins; Macy turns away from him while still holding hand**

Macy knew something was wrong with Kevin now more than ever, and she didn't know what to do. Maybe Nick's plan wasn't going to work. What if it made it worse?

_I don't wanna waste the weekend, if you don't love me, pretend_

**Kevin walks away from Macy, and does an "airplane" jump. Lands on knees with arms reaching up to Macy**

Kevin was pretty sure that it would only take a few more times touching her before he would snap.

_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

**Macy jumps into his arms and fish-dives**

_And as my train rolls down the __East coast__,_

**Kevin walks down the room, pulling Macy by the hands**

Macy wasn't liking the feeling she was currently getting in the pit of her stomach. She felt like something was going to happen that wouldn't make either of them happy.

_I wonder how you keep 's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

**Kevin, holding Macy by hands, swings her and puts her on feet**

*This is it.* Kevin thought, *No more, I cant stand thinking of the girl I care most about being with my very own brother.*

Kevin stops. "Kev what's…" but before Macy can even finish, Kevin turns around, grabs his bookbag, and stomps off yelling "I CANT TAKE THIS!" He walks out the door and slams it shut, leaving Macy teary eyed and alone.

Kevin stalked off down the hallways. He stopped in front of the some lockers, resting his head against one. He got so angry at himself for not noticing her before, and letting her slip thru his fingers. He slams his fist in the locker, and walks away with a slightly injured hand.

Macy drops to the floor of the dance room crying her eyes out. What had she done? She messed everything up. Maybe she shouldn't have listened to Nick. She sat there crying until Stella came and found her. She hugged her and told her "Its okay, Macy, its ok." Macy hugged her back and kept crying, she didn't know what she was going to do at the moment. Kevin was a big part of her life now, and she didn't think she could do without him.

* * *

i hope you all enjoyed that and hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon! review if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY here it is chapter 4 im soo sorry it took so long just had a lot of things going on! but anyways i hope you enjoy and once again this is dedicated to my ho bag giuli who i luvres alot!

Disclaimer: i won nothing and it makes me cry because i wish i did!

* * *

The next day Macy came to school with big red puffy eyes like she had been crying all night and she had Stella could attest to that. She was still crying and trying hard not to. Stella had to force Macy to go to school with her.

Kevin was just as bad he hadn't slept all night and he bags under his eyes. His brothers had watched him just sit on his bed all nigh looking at picture of him and Macy. He never spoke once or even ate

Stella, Joe, and nick where becoming increasingly worried about the pair. The three of them where all standing at nicks locker watching Macy in the atrium trying now to cry. They had no idea where Kevin was at this point in time. "Nick I can't believe you did that!" Stella scolded him in front of his locker. " hey I was only trying to help the two of them and it gave him a kick in the kinda right direction I cant help if he thinks I'm dating Macy when we are just friends" nick says trying to defend himself and holding his hands up to show he wasn't guilty. "Well the plan would have worked if Kevin hadn't taken it the wrong way" Joe said while he watched Macy over Stella shoulder. Nick sighed he hadn't thought that maybe Kevin would take it the wrong way where he came up with it and he wished he had. Stella turned around and watched Macy sitting on the bench her knees pulled up and she was still crying. She didn't know how she could still be crying and she just really wanted to hug Macy and tell her it is okay but she really didn't know if it would. She hoped that it would. "you guys I'm gonna go talk to Macy why don't you go fine Kevin and tell him that you" she points at nick " and Macy are going as friends" she says. Both boys nod there head and head out looking for their eldest brother.

Stella opened the door to the atrium and sat down next to Macy. "Boys are gonna go talk to Kevin" she says lightly. "What's that gonna do it wont change that he's mad at me" Macy says wiping some of the tears on her face "aw Macy he not mad at you he mad at himself" Stella says placing her hand gently on Macys shoulder. "How do you now that" Macy asked her eyes so puffy and wet and her cheeks stained with her tears. Stella didn't know she could only hope she was right.

Joe and nick had looked high and low for their brother but they couldn't find him. Joe leaned against a door then slumped down to the ground "we've looked everywhere where the heck is that guy!" Joe said frustrated. Nick agreed with him where the heck was Kevin they had looked in every room and every hallway and still no sign of him. Nick just happens to glance into the dance room some where they never thought to look for their brother. He kicked Joes shoe "look" he says walking up to the door and peering through the window. Joe gets up and looks into. They stare at there brother sitting there. "What's he doing" Joe asks nick. Nick shakes his head and says "no idea man but it looks like he's listening to music". Joe reaches for the doorknob and turns it and they both head in.

Kevin sat there listen to a song neither of them really knew. "Hey Kev what are you doing in here?" Joe inquires of his older brother. Nick kept his mouth shut because he wasn't sure if he talking right now would make things better or worse. Kevin sighed listening to the song he had walked out on Macy to. "This part is where I yelled at her and ran off" he said. Nick and Joe listen to the song.

_And as my train rolls down the __East coast__, I wonder how you keep warm. It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

Nick thinks oh god what have I done to my brother he's so depressed and even the part where he ran out it's almost irony. Nick walks over to Kevin and sits down "Kev you know that I'm just going to the dance with Macy as a friend right" he says looking at his brother. Kevin head shoots up "really you don't like her?" Kevin asks with a questioning look "I like her…but only as a friend" nick says. "Now I feel really stupid I should have known that…" Kevin pauses. "Hey you guys I've got a plan to tell Macy how I feel about her but I'm going to need your help" he says jumping off the table looking back and forth between his younger brothers. "Yeah sure we will help" Joe says with a smile. Nick shakes his head yes "of course. So what this plan" nick asks very interested on how he was going to apologize to Macy and then win her over. "Well I figured…" Kevin says and he goes on about his plan and both nick and Joe nod their heads along in agreement. Both thinking that this plan might finally work to bring the two together.

Stella was still sitting there with Macy not sure what to do so she just rubbed the girls back while the girl hid her face in her arms that where placed on her folded up knees. That's when she saw nick and Joe run up to one side of the glass wall. She watches them make wild hand gestures. She has no clue what they are doing. "Hey mace ill be right back just say here okay" she says getting up and walking over to the door. Macy mumbles something that sounds like "trust me I'm not going anywhere". Stella sighs and walks out the door " now what did you two want I'm trying to think of away to comfort Macy which isn't easy considering she thinks Kevin is mad at her and hates her" she says placing her hands on her hips. "Well you did what we wanted you to do come out here so Kevin can go in there and talk to Macy" Joe says smiling. "Kevin has a plan?" Stella says making a bemused face. "Yeah and it's actually pretty good!" nick exclaims. Hmm wow Stella thinks he has a plan hopefully it'll be better then all of ours. "Okay now lets watch" Stella says and Joe agrees quickly "don't you think they need some privacy" nick says looking at the two of them. They both stare blankly at him. " oh but they will have privacy we cant hear them from the glass lets just pretend to be standing at your locker talking" Joe says smirking. "Fine whatever" nick says shaking his head and walking over to his locker. Both Stella and Joe do their hand shake and walk over to pretend to be talking.

Kevin walks in through the other side and sits down next to Macy. "Hey mace" he says to her poking her slightly in the shoulder. Her head snaps up. He sees her puffy eyes and stained cheeks and he feels worse then he's ever felt before. "ke-ke-kevin I thought you where mad at me" she says staring at him. "What no I'm not mad at you..." he pauses "I was mad at myself" he tells her. Macy's eyes enlarge "why where you mad at yourself" she inquires the innocence showing through her wide eyes. He sighs "because… I should have asked you to the dance because you're my best friend and friends should watch out for each other right?" he says with a smile. She smiles its cool we're just friends she thinks to herself it's not what she really wanted but she was fine with it if meant Kevin was still in her life"it okay Kev why don't you ask that girl Jamie" she says. He stares at her if he asked another girl it would ruin the surprise he had planed out for Macy. "Nah I don't really like her anyways she's kinda mean! Did you know that she doesn't even like otters with trumpets or koala unbears" he says extrageting it he didn't really know if she did but he knew that girl was mean and he didn't even know why he thought of taking her. Macy giggles only Kevin wouldn't date a girl because she didn't like musical animals. "He he okay then who are you gonna ask" she says really wanting to know. "I think I'm just gonna go alone hang out with my brothers and you and Stella it'll be more fun to hang out with you guys then some girl" he says giving here a gorgeous smile. Macys heart melts a little "you sure" she ask "yes now since we have everything back in order can I get a hug?" he replies to her. She nods her head and they hug each other.

Standing in front of nicks locker Stella sighs and says "aww look their so cute and that plan is so gonna work" she claps her hands together "oh you guys know your gonna have to talk to the dance committee president!" right. "Oh we didn't think of that" Joe says rubbing his chin. "Who would that be?" nick asks her "oh that would be Laney Yentel she's really nice so she should agree to it" Stella say and smiles at them. "Thanks" Joe and nick tell her at the same time.

Macy was at home sitting in her pjs and on her computer in her room. She was on aim when she got a lil pop up saying 1 new I'm from ottersandtrumpets she smiled it was Kevin/ she clicked the open button

ottersandtrumpets: hey Macy go check your email

sportygirl16: why?????

ottersandtrumpets: just do it please!!!!!!!!!!

sportygirl16: fine :P

Macy minimizes her I'm with Kevin and opens up her email. She sees she has one new email from Kevin. She opens it and reads it. Her eyes start to tear up "Kevin" she whispers. She wipes away her tears. She was sick of crying but these where happy tears. Her email had told her that a donation to help koala had been made in her name and that the koala was hers its name was Macy jr. she was so happy that Kevin did something so sweet for her. She saw her I'm blinking.

ottersandtrumpets: did you look yet??

ottersandtrumpets: mace you there?????

sportygirl16: yes I did Kevin you are AMAZING you dint have to do that!

ottersandtrumpets: no I had to! I made you a promise and I'm gonna stick to it!

sportygirl16: thanks Kevin :D

Macy was so happy Kevin got her that koala unbear even though it technically wasn't hers but still she loved it and still couldn't believe he had actually found away to get her a koala unbear.

ottersandtrumpets: you're welcome. Oh did you know Joe asked Stella to the dance today while she was fitting us for the dance?????

sportygirl16: NO I did not know that but she probably gonna tell me tonight when she calls

ottersandtrumpets: well I think she's coming over there in a bit to take your measurements to she still here and apparently I need to get my butt off the freaking computer so she can finish mine. See ya tomorrow at school mace!

sportygirl16: bye Kevin!

She logged off her aim and smiled maybe being just friends would be ok maybe. She sighed Stella was going to get an earful when she came over because she should have called her the second after Joe asked her out.

Macy sat in the living room watching TV with her mom waiting for Stella to come over. She was getting tired of waiting for her. How long did it take to measure those boys she thought to her self, well maybe it cus there all so fidgety or maybe because Stella likes to linger on Joe. She noticed that one time when Stella was measuring him at her house the other day. She sighed she really didn't want to watch reruns with her mom but that's all she could really do while she waited. Finally she heard the doorbell rang and she shot off the couch to go to the door. She opened it and Stella was standing there with a smile "hi ma…" she didn't get a chance to finish "why didn't you call me right after Joe asked you to the dance!" she said firmly in a mothering kind of tone. "Geesh mom I was gonna tell you when I got here but you must have ESP or some other kind of crazy psychic power" Stella says waling into Macys house lugging her sewing kit in as well. "no I don't have esp but I do have another best friend who told me before you" Macy says putting he hand on her hips staring at Stella. "who told you? It was Kevin that sneaky lil... I'm going to get him I told him not to tell you that I wanted to!" Stella says throwing her hands up into the air. Macy couldn't help but laugh at her best friend "it's okay now Kevin said something about measurements or another?" she questions her. "yes I'm just going to make sure I have all the right ones and we can discuss what color you want. By the ways mine is white" she says smiling and grabbing Macy's wrist and pulling her upstairs to her room. Macy yells out to her mom "Stella here she gonna help me decide on what kind of dress I want for the dance mom!" Her mom yells back "okay nothing to revealing girls and hi Stella." they reach the top of the stairs "hi mama misa! And no I will not make anything to revealing for either of us I promise" she calls down to Macys mom.

Macy has her arms stretched out so Stella can measure every conceivable part of her body so the dress will be perfect as can be. She was getting tired of leaving her arms out like this "how much longer stell" she asking and then puffs up her cheeks. Stella looks up at her and rolls her eyes at how childish her best friend was being. " Macy this isn't a ten second kinda thing I gotta get everything right or else it might not fit you right" Stella tells her slightly scolding her. Macy pouts "sorry Stella" Stella laughs "its okay I understand it's not the most comfortable position but now" she pauses and wraps her tape measure around her waist "I'm done" she says smiling. "woot now I was thinking of something yellow and maybe poofy" Macy says sitting down on her bed. Stella sits down right next to her nodding her head "yeah yellow looks really good on you! And maybe its halter and has some diamonds on the front…" Stella says. The two girls spend the rest of the night planning out there dresses for the dance.

Kevin was sitting at home wondering what kind of dress Macy and Stella where planning for Macy to wear. She'd look beautiful in anything though really he thought to himself. Joe walks by muttering something like "I can't believe she picked white now when I get something on it she will freak out!" and he keeps walking back and forth. Kevin and nick sit there watching him pace back and forth. "Joe stop your gonna wear the rug down" nick says throwing a pillow at him. Joe grabs the pillow and makes a face at him "eeh whatever" he says and flops down on his bed. Kevin and nick are sitting in their lounge chairs watching some TV on the big screen. "so Kev you talk to the dance committee president yet" he asks putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "no not yet I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow and see if she'll let us do what I have planed although I'm pretty sure she will apparently she big on sappy love stuff" Kevin says. He remembers that's what Stella said earlier. "you better hope so cus that's they only way I can see her letting us do that" nick says picking up the remote and flipping through the channels. "don't worry I've got this covered" Kevin says with a grin. His plan was perfect and nothing could go wrong.

The next day Macy was greeted by Kevin by him sticking his face in hers "Hey Ma-cy" he says smiling at her. She giggles "hey Ke-vi-nnnnnn" she says back. He pulls away from her face "how'd the dress planning go last night" he asks opening his locker that was two down from hers. "oh it went great I can't wait to see it when Stella finishes" she says dreamily pulling out her history book and field hockey stick for gym. Kevin laughs lightly "I'm sure it'll be amazing Stella is the one making it!" he says while throwing some of his things in his locker and shutting it. "oh it's gonna be more then amazing Kev I even helped her design it!" Macy squealed out. Kevin smiled at how Macy could get excited over the simplest things that's one of reasons he liked her so much. "Kev what color vest and tie are you gonna wear??" she asks him. He wanted to say whatever colors your wearing mace but that might give away the plan. He was about to answer saying I don't know but "ohey Kevin I heard you wanted to ask me something" it was Jamie the mean girl batting her eyelashes at him. he didn't even know why he was going to ask her "uh no I don't" he says looking at her like she was crazy. Her mouth drops open but she regains her composure "but I heard you wanted to ask me to the dance!" she says almost yelling it out. "nope sorry he's going with his brothers and me and Stella" Macy says stepping in seeing Kevin's face get a little panicky. Jamie looks at Macy narrowing her eyes "I thought you where going with nick?" she arks sneering at Macy. Macy rolls her eyes " yea I am as a friend and Kevin's going with me to cus he's my best friend and so is nick and I wouldn't want to go with anyone else" Macy says to her stepping a little closer and gripping her field hockey stick tighter. The girl steps back from Macy looking a little frightened "fine but you know your really missing out Kevin by going with your brothers and eh her!" she says flipping her hair back and walking away. Macy rolls her eyes at the stupid girl. "Oh boy you know now this means you have to dates to the dance now right" Kevin says jokingly. She laughs "owell at least its better then none!" she says walking away laughing. Kevin watches her walk away wow he thinks she just totally did the part of the plan I was supposed to do he thought. Wait till nick hears about Macy following the plan with out knowing about the plan he thinks walking away chuckling to himself.

"so you see that's why I really need you to let us do this" Kevin says to Laney Yentel. She stares at the three boys currently looking at her and thinks oh my god Macy is one lucky girl for Kevin to do this and have his brothers help " of course you can" she says smiling at the three boys. "yes" Joe yells out giving nick a high five who has a smirk on his face. "thanks a lot Laney! But you gotta keep this a secret alright?" Kevin says with a pleading look. "yeah ill keep it a secret I understand how these things work." She says smiling and pushes her glasses up her nose. "okay thanks a million" Kevin says smiling. She nods her head and walks away from the boys thinking again gosh is Macy lucky!

Everyone was sitting at lunch when Stella says " so nick your tie and vest is gonna be yellow to match Macys dress" she looks at him waiting to hear his line that they had all carefully planed out earlier today " okay but you know Macys got two date to the dance now right me and Kevin" he says seriously. Macy spits the milk that was in her mouth all over Joe. "EW why does this always happen to me and neither of you two" he asks wiping his face and looking at his brothers. They both shrug "what" Stella says pretending like she didn't know about it. Macy was sitting in her seat giggling "I didn't know you where serious Kevin and nick your okay with that" she says giggling still. Kevin pouts and nick shrugs his shoulders "doesn't matter to me we are just going as friends so I don't see why you can go with Kevin as well" he says. Hmmm Macy thinks to herself well its kinda be like going with Kevin "okay" she says and goes back to drinking her milk. Everyone else at the table was thinking yes she went for it. "Yay now I have a date to the dance who isn't mean" Kevin says doing a little dance in his seat. Joe looks over at Stella "just to let you know we aren't going as just friends this is a real date!" Joe tells Stella. Stella blushes slightly "I know that Joseph!" she says. Everyone at the table laughs. "Well since Macy is now going with the both of you" she says pointing to nick and Kevin "then you will both have yellow vest and ties. But Kevin you will have a bow tie" she adds. "score I love bowties" Kevin says. Macy giggles at him she couldn't believe she was going with two guys who where her very close friends and one was the boy she really liked. Kevin was now super excited and couldn't wait for the dance

Macy lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling. She knew the floor was dirty and that she was getting a Stella one of a kind school uniform dirty too but she didn't care. Sometimes you just had to lay down and think about things while listening to music and that's what Macy was doing while she waited for Kevin. She knew she was early because they had a sub for her class and the sub was lazy and told them they could just leave if they wanted and that's what Macy did. She needed the alone time anyway. She just laid there her eyes closed her hands folded on her stomach and her feet moving slightly to the music. She was listening to paramores that's what you get "you have no idea Haley how right you are" she says to herself. "Who's Haley?" she hears someone asks. She opens her eyes to see Kevin sit down next to her. She pauses her ipod and pulls the headphones out of her ears "Haley Williams from paramore I'm listening their music" she says still staring up at the ceiling. Kevin just watched Macy and wondered why she was on the floor just lying there. "Um not to be rude but why the heck are you laying on the floor" Kevin says while poking her in the shoulder. She smacks his hand away and laughs " I don't know its relaxing and fun to do…you wanna join me for a little bit before we start practice?" she asks turning her head to face him. "sure why not" he says laying down next to her. He was so close she thought why is he doing this to me! She hands him an ear bud and they both stick one in their ears. "Any requests" she asks him while looking through her ipod. Hmm he thought was there anything he wanted to listen to "nah just play what you where listening to before" he tells her and put his hand behind his head as a kind of pillow. She hits play and they both sit there listening to the music and stare at nothing really. "This is nice it's relaxing even though we are getting our uniforms dirty we better not tell Stella she'll have a cow" Kevin says. " yeah she caught me doing this one time and made me wear horrible clothes the next day saying "Macy if I catch you running the stuff I make for you again you'll live to regret it" or something like that so I make sure I never do it around her." Macy tells him scooting a little bit more closer to him. She couldn't help it if doing this with him made her want to be closer to him. He noticed she moved even more closer to him. He smiled and moved his hand to where her hand was there pinkies where just touching. She moves her pinky over his and they latch there pinkies together. After a couple of minutes Kevin unlatches his pinky from hers and just grabs her hand. Oh my gosh he's holding my hand is this something best friends do when their a boy and a girl Macy thought to her self. She was contemplating this when they hear a loud bang on the door. They both shoot up to see grinning Joe with face pressed up against the window smiling and nick standing next to him holding his hand up in a wave. "What are nick and Joe doing here" Macy asks Kevin while taking her ear plug out. Kevin does the same thing "no idea" he tells her. Joe opens the door and comes in "hey guys why are you on the floor and not dancing" he questions them. "Because we where relaxing a bit before we started pratice"she answers Joes question. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home" Kevin ask them stressing the at home part. "This guy here wanted to know if we could watch you practice for a little bit" nick says jabbing his thumb in Joes direction. Joe was standing at one of the mirrors making faces at him. Nick just sighs and shakes his head. "Um I guess you guys could but really it's up to mace here" he says looking at her. She looks at Kevin he doesn't look like he really wants his younger brothers there but she thought it might be nice to have an audience. "Yea sure" she says looking at them. "Cool thanks I can't wait to see how graceful Kevin has gotten" Joe says with a smirk on his face. Nick smacks him "ow why am I the one always getting hit here?" he asks rubbing his arm "because you're an idiot that's why" nick tells him and sits down on the table where the radio was. Joe follows and sits down next to him. Kevin gets up and holds his hands out to help Macy up and she grabs it and pulls herself up. "Okay let's start of where we left of on Monday" she says sadly it still being a sore spot. Kevin felt that it would still be a sore spot for a while. Macy hooks up her ipod to the radio and puts the song on the part right where Kevin busted out and left

_A drop in the ocean,_

**Kevin spins her to face him.  
**_A change in the weather,_

**Macy faces Kevin and looks up to heaven  
**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_.

**Macy kneels down –hands clasped together**  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

**Macy jumps up and spins into Kevin's arms  
**_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

**Kevin holds Macy close in a hug; stares into her eyes  
**_'Cause you are my heaven.  
_**Kevin spins; Macy turns away from him while still holding hand**

Joe and nick watch in disbelief at how well the two work so well together and how beautiful it all really was. Joe to say the least is shocked that Kevin really is graceful.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away._

_aooo  
aooo_

**Macy is twirling away from Kevin**

**Kevin catches her during a mid-twirl; she fish-dives into his arms, and flips off**

This time is going so much better Macy thinks while she was twirling away from Kevin. Wow I still have a hard time touching her but at least it's for a different reason this time being that I cant way till the dance to show how I really feel Kevin thinks to himself.

_A drop in the ocean,_

**Kevin spins her to face him.  
**_A change in the weather,_

**Macy faces Kevin and looks up to heaven  
**_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

**Macy kneels down –hands clasped together  
**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

**Macy jumps up and spins into Kevin's arms**  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

**Kevin holds Macy close in a hug; stares into her eyes  
**_'Cause you are my heaven.  
_**Kevin spins Macy out of hug and she runs to left side of stage**

**Macy runs to Kevin and he catches her mid jump. Suspends her in mid-air.**

Kevin brings her back down at the song and smiles at her. She smiles back "that was great Kev we are gonna do so good at the comeption!" she says softly. "Bravo bravo" Joe yells out. They both look in that direction they had forgotten Joe and nick where still there. Nick nodded his head in agreement "you guys are really good" he tells them. "Thanks" Macy says blushing. She looks up at Kevin "do you want to do something hangout I think we are good for today" she asks him. Joe is standing there shaking his yes and nick is giving him the thumbs up sign. "Sure duh why wouldn't I want to hang out with my best friend" he says. She smiles "okay" and looks back down feeling that ache in her heart yeah just friends she thinks. "OH CAN WE GO TO" Joe yells out quickly. Nick hits Joe on the shoulder. "Ow I really want to go there where these jeans I saw there that would go great with the top Stella just gave me" he says whiling rubbing his arm. It a wonder I still have an arm he thinks since everyone seems to favor hitting it. Macy giggles she loved hanging out with the Lucas brothers they where fun to watch when they interacted with each other "sure it'll be fun to hang out with you guys" she says cheerfully. Kevin sighs couldn't he get to hangout with Macy alone for awhile today.

At the mall Kevin and Macy ended up getting to hangout by them self's while nick had dragged Joe off to get those jeans he had wanted. Somehow they had ended up in the build-a-bear store. Macy was looking around when she saw it a koala unbear her eyes widen she wanted to get it but she didn't have the money to get it then. Kevin came over and saw her staring at the koala bear. "You want that koala unbear" he says casually putting his arm around her shoulders. She nods her head "yeah but I don't have the money right now" she frowns and starts to walk away. But Kevin grabs her and pulls her back "you really want it" he asks. She looks up at him like he's crazy "uh yeah I just said that" she says frowning still. "soooooo you realllllllllllllly want it then" he asks smirking. Kevin was up to something and it was kind of annoying her "yes Kevin I do." She says putting her hands on her hips. He chuckles "okay let's make one" he grabs one of the koalas and moves toward the sounds. Macy follows him "we are going to make one" her eyes light up as she says this. He nods his head "what should it say?" he asks her. She stands there and thinks meaningfully about what it should say. "Ahh it should say I'm a bear too!" she giggles. He laughs with her "you want me to say it or do you want to say it?" he asks. "Let's do it together I think that'd be funny" she squeals out. He nods his head and they both record it at the same time saying "I'm a bear too" after them finishes she giggles going over to the stuffing station he hands the girl sitting there the bear and the sound. She smiles and tells them to hit the pedal. They both do it laughing and fighting over who would do it. Finally the bear is stuffed and girl asks them to make sure that it's fluffy enough they both agree it is. Okay now do u want two hears or one" she asks looking at the two of them. "One" they both say at the same time. This makes Macy giggle. The girl makes Macy go through the little heart ceremony. She finishes and kisses the heart like she was supposed to and made her wish. She wished her and Kevin could be something more. She hand the heart to Kevin to do it to. It was kind of funny seeing such an older guy doing the heart ceremony. The little kid in the store watched him and giggles but he was okay with that he liked making kids laugh. Finally he kissed it the same side Macy did and made his wish. He wished his plan to get Macy worked.

Finally the lady stuck the heart in and sewed up the back of their koala bear. She hands it to Macy. "Ohh he needs clothes he can't walk around naked" she squeals out. He laughs "I agree it wouldn't be proper for him to walk around in the nude" Kevin says all official like. Macy giggles at him "well what should we put on him?" she asks looking up at him. "Hmmm" he stands there thinking for a minute. "I don't know lets look around!" he says smiling. Macy nods her head in agreement.

Macy walks around looking at the clothes when she see one bear all dressed up that kinda looks like the boy she hangs out with. She tilts her head and smiles "keeeeeeeeeeeeevin" she calls out to him. He was looking at tutu and a trumpet when he turned around to look at her. He saw her staring at a bear with a familiar looking outfit on. "Kevin this is what the koala unbear should wear!" she says pointing to the bear in the now looking more and more familiar outfit. He stops and stares at it. It kinda looked like something he would wear. "Okay this outfit is cool. Is this the one you really want??" he asks looking at her still staring at it. She nods her head yes. He laughs and starts looking for the different pieces. He kinds the shirt and the vest and tie and the shoes. He couldn't find the guitar though. He scratches his head looking for it. "I got the guitar Kev" Macy says holding it up while walking over to him. They dress the stuffed animal and Macy holds it up smiling. "Hehe he looks like you Kev!" Macy giggles. He looks at the bear it kinda does. "Hmm yea" he says. "Okay off to name him" Macy says skipping over to the computers. What should I name it she thinks her hands hovering over the keyboard. Her eyes light up when she know just what to call it.

When they go up to pay Kevin looks at the "birth certificate". "Kevin? You named him after me" he asks. Macy giggles "yes I thought it be cute if thee was a mini Kevin koala" she says still giggling. He laughs quietly "okay whatever you say Macy". He hands the guy at the cashier the money for the bear. "Well you named the real koala unbear after me soo I figured you should at least get the fake one named after you especial since it looks like you." She says giggling. "Ha-ha okay here ya go" Kevin says handing her the box with the Kevin koala unbear inside. "You're giving it to me" she asks not taking the box. "Well duh I mean I asked you earlier if you really wanted it soo that's why I got it for you. So now you have real one and a stuffed one" Kevin says smiling pushing the box into her hand walking towards the exit. She smiles brightly "okay" and runs after him.

Later on that night the Lucas brothers drop Macy off at home. "Bye guys" she yells waving at the retreating car. They all wave back and yell out "bye Macy!" She smiles and head inside. She kicks off her shoes and heads up the stairs to her room. She sits on her bead and pulls the Kevin koala unbear out the box. She wraps her arms around him tightly and lies down. Slowly she starts to fall asleep. "Yay now I have my own Kevin" she mumbles to herself and falls fast asleep.

* * *

well there it is i hope you enjoyed and review if you feel the need to!


	5. Authors note

Hey guys I just waned you all to know my stories will be on hiatus for awhile my computer crashed and I have to start working on my stories again from what I have on here luckily I didn't lose that much and hopefully ill be able to come back from my hiatus soon…and I need to remember to get a flash drive just incase…and soo sorry guys I might write a quick one shot to post for you to have but for now all my longer stories are on hold. Thanks for understanding.

Niki


End file.
